phaluhm_phoueckfandomcom-20200215-history
Phaluhm - English dictionary
[[Eastern Phaluhm - Phaluhm dictionary|''For Eastern Phaluhm words]] This is a '''dictionary' with Phaluhm words translated in English. Filipino\Malay Phalu Simple words * Negywan - Hello *Paalam- Goodbye *Salamat - Thank You *Ng - The (singular) *Neg - The (plural) *Pa -You *Par - Your *Pumili - Choose *Kasama - with *An - and *Lamang - only *Lahat - loads\all *Nayon - now *Simola - Start *Tapohs - Finish *Oo - yes *Di - no *Sa - to the *Ahing - our *Sa - of\I\I am *Wattan - what Phrases *Hello, what is your name? - Negywan, ahno ang pangalan mo ? *My name is... - Pangalan sa... *I live - Nakatira aa *I am - Aa ay.... Numbers *zehro - zero *ista - one *data - two *tato - three *apat - four *lita - five *anata - six *pita -seven *wato - eight *siyata - nine *lambin - ten *lambinista - eleven *lambindata - twelve *lambintato - thirteen *lambinpat - fourteen *lambinlita - fiveteen *lambinanata - sixteen *lambinpita - seventeen *lambinwata - eighteen *lambinsiyata - nineteen *datylo - twenty *tatylo - thirty *latylo - fifty *lambinista - one hundred Days *Lunes - Monday *Martes - Tuesday *Miyerkules - Wednesday *Huwebes - Thursday *Biyernes - Friday *Sabado - Saturday *Lingo - Sunday Countries *Estados Unidos - United States *Reyno-Unido - United Kingdom *Kanada - Canada *Pilipinas - Philippines *Mekicao - Mexico *Brasil - Brazil *Hapon - Japan *Tsino - China *Malaya - Malaysia *Indonesia - Indonesia *Thailand - Thailand *Australia - Australia *Niyusiland - New Zealand *Russio - Russia *Argentino - Argentina *Bietnam - Vietnam *Indo - India *Timog Afrika - South Africa *Brunaant- Brunant *Lovia - Lovia *Traspersa - Traspes *Parkedusentral - Parkducentrale A *Airporte - Airport *Autobuse - Bus *Allah - God B *Balis/Mabilis - Fast *Bahay - House *Bahay sa Reperstales - Houses of Repersentatives *Bauk - Room *Bahaga - Language *Bahasa - Reading *Busha - Wet *Biak - Bag *Bilks - Books *Bitalu - Star C *Coche - Car D *Dota - Date E *Engywan - Energy *Embasa - Embassy *Edukasyion - Education *Eoros - East F * Fannah - F**k * Familia - Family G *Glos - Woods/Forest *Ganttan - Railway *Ganttan-Centrarle - Railway Station *Gatas - Milk *Gantal - Train *Gitna - Centre *Gunting - Scissors H *Hito - Here *Hapon - Afternoon *Hapas - Morning *Hugas - wash I *Intrynatonalye - International J *Jalahaan - Street *Jalohaan - Motorway *Justitcia - Justice K *Krimo - Crime *Kayin - Food *Kita - See *Konl - Canal *Kumolutan - Forget *Kasama - With *Kanluran - west L *Lagar - Left *Lahat - Loads\All *Linis - Clean M *Mikle/Sarap - Tasty *Mask - Mosque *Most - Post/Mail *Manok - chicken N *Namo - Name *Negywan - Hello *Noros - North *Noshan - Number O *Oran - Ocean *Ommolan - Rain *Oras - Time *Officso - Office *Orytantorya - Organisation P *Pa -You *Po - Friend *Poliezi - Police *Pinto - Door *Par - Your *Pumili - choose *Pagbuo - generation Q R *Rattan - Right (direction/correct) *Response - Response *Resturante - Restaurant *Risa - Rice *Retablo - Relations S *Sammal - Good/Great *Samma - Together *Salamat - Thank You *Selamat - Welcome *Senado - Senate *Siligang - south *Stitt - State *Simola - Start *Stittan - States *Shyettan - Sh** *Salita - speak T *Tika - Ticket *Toto - Learn *Tubig - Water *Tawa - laugh U *Umagan - Wide V W *Wikkat - Wiki X Y Z *Zai - Sea Category:Phaluhm Category:Phaluhm Phoueck Category:Dictoniaries Category:Languages